


Out of Sight, Not Mind

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs With Teeth, M/M, Masturbation, Scratching, Top James Ironwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While James is away, Qrow decides to take some alone time. Except he can't. Or at least, he can't until he decides to get a little creative with one of James' ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, Not Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ironqrow Smut War. This idea hit me while driving home from work and well, who was I to resist writing it.

This wasn’t working. Qrow tossed his head back and glared up at the ceiling. His bangs fell into his eyes and blew them out of his face irritably. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he hadn’t masturbated before…so what had changed now?

He twisted, annoyed and frustrated, and froze. One of James’ shirts lay half-off the chair by the closet, a tie draped across it and dangling against the ground. Qrow swallowed hard and slid off the bed. He had an idea.

He opened the closet door slowly and stared at James’ clothes hanging neatly in a row. Qrow brushed a hand across the stiff fabric of the coats and then pushed them to one side so he could get to the tie rack. James had half a dozen of the same blood red ties hanging off the rack. Qrow still didn’t understand why James needed so many but, at this point, he was grateful that James wouldn’t notice as quickly if one of them went missing.

He closed the closet and crawled back onto the bed, the tie clutched tightly in his hand. It wasn’t until he was on his back, the bottle of lube resting next to him, that he felt nervous. What if this didn’t work? Qrow shook his head firmly, cleared his mind, and reached up with the tie, wrapping it snugly around his eyes and tying it in a knot behind his head. He opened his eyes onto crimson darkness; he could feel his heart racing and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

He relaxed his body until he was lying flat on the bed, James’ pillow beneath his head and already Qrow could feel himself growing hard as he smelled James, smelt his shampoo and the aftershave he liked to use, sharp and spicy in the back of his mouth.

Qrow reached out to grasp the lube and carefully poured it onto his hand. He missed a few times and drops of lube fell to splatter against his stomach, cold and wet. He flinched reactively and imagined James holding him down, laughing softly as he smeared the lube across his skin. His hips bucked and he moaned before dropping the bottle and wrapping one hand around himself while the other trailed fingers across his stomach, catching the lube and spreading it across his belly.

He crooked his fingers – the way James did - and ran his fingers across his stomach, circled around his belly button, and then up his chest. He lifted his hand and then then repeated the movement, harder this time. Qrow kept at it, scratching harder and harder each time until the front of his body was covered with red lines and his muscles were taut with the strain of holding still.

The hand on his cock was still; he was holding himself steady, more than anything else, and as he traced his nails across his chest he squeezed his hand gently around his cock. Qrow thought of James then, the way James liked to start off slow, almost teasing, and Qrow moaned. He pushed his hips deeper into the mattress and stroked himself, twisting his hand as he reached the top so that his nails scraped over the head of his cock.

He hissed out a breath and heard James’ low chuckle, his _“Really Qrow? Done so soon?”_ and Qrow gripped at the flesh under his right arm, nails digging in as he bucked up into the slipperiness of his hand. He thrust hard, the sound wet and loud, and groaned as his nails pierced deeper into his skin, the pain duller than expected. He pressed his fingers harder into his side, chasing the pain, until he sobbed softly into the room.

Qrow’s mouth fell open as he panted shallowly and slowly uncurled his fingers. The sudden absence of nails in skin was almost like its own pain, and he cried out; his hips bucked up and his hand tightened as he jerked himself off roughly, with none of the careful slowness from earlier.

“ _I’m disappointed, Qrow,”_ he heard James say. _“I thought I taught you better.”_

Qrow keened but took his hands off himself and rested them flat against the bed. His hips jerked fretfully into the air and he fought the urge to wrap his hand back around himself and just stroke and tug until he came all over. He couldn’t; it’s not what James would have expected.

Instead, he fumbled for the lube bottle – he dropped it a few times when his lube slick fingers tried to hold onto it – and when he finally had it, Qrow poured more lube over his fingers, rubbing them together until he had enough. He cupped his cock with one hand, moaned, and then feathered his hand down his stomach, past his straining cock, to fondle his balls briefly. He shouted and shook but he didn’t come, and as Qrow moved his fingers slowly towards his hole he arched his hips so it was easier to reach back and behind.

He circled his fingers, rubbing against his hole in quick, teasing movements that made his breath catch in his throat. He pressed a finger slowly into himself. He didn’t push far, just up to the curve of the first knuckle before he pulled out. He let his finger catch on his rim, tugging briefly, and then sunk his finger back in.

He lined up another finger and pushed in. It was too soon and Qrow could feel it burn, but he wanted it, wanted the reminder that James’ fingers were larger than his, and that James brought with him pain as well as pleasure.

Qrow started to stroke himself again as he opened himself up, languid strokes that sent fire racing up and down his spine to settle in the small of his back, almost as though it were anchoring him to the bed. He pressed his fingers deeper into himself, crooking them and stroking until he found that one spot that made him gasp, his back bowing off the bed. He held his fingers there until the pleasure was too much and then he pulled out and sagged against the bed, breathing harshly.

James liked to do that, liked to push Qrow to the edge until Qrow felt like he was falling to pieces. And as Qrow slid his fingers back inside to press against his prostate, as he stroked his cock roughly, it hit him that _it wasn’t enough_. He always stopped before it was too much; he couldn’t make himself go that one step further. The realization made Qrow sob with frustration, made him buck his hips into his hand and then roll them down to force his fingers deeper into his ass. _And it still wasn’t enough._

He was arching again, his heels and head pushing again the mattress, when he heard James say, “ _Well, isn’t this a pretty sight.”_ And Qrow groaned and ground down on his fingers. He was about to pull them out when a hand stopped him and held them in place – pushed them in as far as Qrow could manage. “Keep going,” James ordered, and Qrow keened and crooked his fingers again and pleasure lit up his nerves.

His body jerked and Qrow tried to pull away but James held him in place. “Keep going,” he said again, and Qrow had no choice but to keep rubbing his fingers desperately against his prostate. His hand moved faster over his cock, finesse forgotten, but James’ hand covered his, slowed his pace to a crawl and Qrow’s body shook with the force of his cry.

“ _James,_ ” he moaned, tears trickling down the side of his face. “ _James.”_ And Qrow felt the gust of James’ breath on his skin before his mouth was sliding down his cock, stopping only when he met their tangled fingers. And as James dragged his mouth up, letting his teeth scrape gently against Qrow’s dick, he pulled Qrow’s hand away, pinning it to the bed before swallowing Qrow.

Qrow’s head jerked up only to slam hard into the bed as he swore. He tried to tug his hand free but James just shifted his grip until his hand was around Qrow’s wrist and he tightened his fingers until Qrow moaned loudly. James chuckled and Qrow cried out at feeling the vibrations travel through his cock.

Qrow needed to come; his body was alight with pleasure but the pressure on his prostate was sending sparks of almost-but-not-quite pain to his nerves. “Please,” he begged hoarsely. And James bobbed his head, sunk his mouth all the way down Qrow’s cock to the thicket of curly dark hair, and _hummed._

Qrow choked on a scream, gasped, and then wailed and came, pulsing deep into James’ mouth. And James swallowed, drank him down, and when Qrow was finished James pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached down and tugged Qrow’s fingers out of his ass then spread his legs wide. “ _Fuck_ , _Qrow_ ,” he said reverently.

Qrow moaned, too blissed out to move, but he felt his cheeks flush even more. There was the click of the bottle top and then James slid into Qrow and Qrow groaned, over sensitized but wanting it, wanting James.

James pinned Qrow’s wrists above his head and then leaned down to kiss him. It wasn’t one of James’ usual gentle kisses; it was hard and almost domineering and, while Qrow tried to reciprocate, he was clumsy, still floating from his orgasm. James didn’t seem to mind though; he kissed Qrow with a passion that left Qrow limp against the bed.

James rolled his hips in a circle and then surged forward, burying himself deep into Qrow. Qrow groaned into James’ mouth and James pulled back the smallest amount to thrust back in. He quickly settled into a rhythm: shallow but deep thrusts punctuated with a roll of his hips that left Qrow speechless.

Qrow could feel another orgasm building up, twinging inside his cock and making his balls ache, and he mustered enough energy to reach up and lock his legs around the small of James’ back. James bit Qrow’s bottom lip and rolled his hips, pressing their groins together as close as possible.

James kissed Qrow one more time then started kissing his way down his neck until he found a spot on Qrow neck and bit down, sucking in time to his thrusts inside Qrow. When Qrow’s orgasm came it caught him by surprise, stealing his breath and locking his muscles as he arched and trembled against James. James tightened his grip on Qrow’s wrists; then he was biting Qrow even harder while he thrust in deep enough to jar Qrow’s grasp on him and came in a dry spill that had James groaning into Qrow’s neck.

James collapsed atop Qrow and the two of them lay there panting, unable – and unwilling - to move. When their breathing calmed, James pushed himself up and off Qrow and reached up to gently untie the blindfold. Qrow blinked at him, his eyes filled with tears.

“What convinced you to use my tie as a blindfold?” James asked curiously.

Qrow looked away, feeling suddenly bashful. “I couldn’t come by myself,” he muttered. “And I thought, maybe if I couldn’t see that you weren’t here, that I could pretend you were.”

He refused to look at James, scared at what he’d see on James’ face. But James tucked a hand under Qrow’s chin and turned him towards him. “My dearest Qrow,” he said, and brushed his lips across Qrow’s. “That is possibly the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Qrow blinked away the tears still in his eyes. “Don’t get used to it,” he said, but he grinned at James and yawned. “I’ll probably deny it when I wake up.”

James shook his head and licked the tears that trailed down Qrow’s face. “But I won’t.” He pressed another kiss to Qrow’s lips and Qrow kissed back sleepily. “I’ll just have to keep reminding you,” James said, and kissed him again. “As many times as it takes.”

Qrow smiled, slow and sweet. “We’ll see,” he told James, and tugged him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are love.


End file.
